Tinar’ri
:“''Follow your desire as long as you shall live. Fulfill your needs upon the galaxy after the command of your heart. Behold, it is not given to us to take our property into death. Live without regret." :-A Tinar’ri saying The '''Tinar’ri' are a species of elven-like, Near-Humans, native to the planet Nextro'daala, more commonly known as “Haven.” There appears to be no males of the species and that the Tinar’ri are made up of exclusively females. The truth is that while the Tinar’ri possess female appearances, they are, in fact, an asexual species. The Tinar’ri view themselves as females, with distinct attractions towards the males of other species. They have based their culture around pleasure and entertainment. Appearance and Biology The Tinar’ri stand about average in Human height and possess slim, toned builds. Their appearance is that of attractive, Human females, with ears that taper to points. Often hidden from view are a set of gills located behind and below the ears. The Tinar’ri seems to possess the same diversity of skin tone, eye color, and hair color as humans. By galactic standards, the Tinar’ri are considered a very exotic, alluring species, ranking with the Zeltron. Close genetic markers show that there may be evolutionary connections to the Asari of Thessia and to the Knyden of the world Knydia. Culture The Tinar’ri have taken their government and society and based it around the ideals of business and pleasure. Their planet, “Haven”, is considered to be a paradise vacation get-away for all looking to visit. The Tinar’ri have taken to providing relaxing, almost fantasy like vacations to guests who visit their world, usually with price tag that invites the wealthy and famous. Pleasure and entertainment are their focus in everyday activities and endeavors. The Tinar’ri are a very sexually-open, sensual species, seeking pleasure from almost any non-hostile encounter. They openly embrace intimacy and sexual encounters as a way of self indulgence. Their hedonistic view also is open to inbibing in alcoholic drinks and gambling. They also view the performing arts as glamorous past-times, portraying the true beauty of each person openly. Do to this, Tinar’ri have taken to dressing provocatively to entice encounters with others. There are no equivalents to males among the Tinar’ri, though, so the Tinar’ri take great interest in males of other species. Human and near-Human males are most often the object of their desire, but they do not limit themselves to males only. Although they are considered a very calm, peaceful species, Tinar’ri can be very devious and cunning when it comes to violent situations. Those Tinar’ri found among the fringe elements of society are often employed as assassins and thieves. Those individuals often use their wares to gain position and advantage in situations where they stand to gain something. Tinar’ri are also shrewd when it comes to business endeavors. Often, a Tinar’ri looks to gain more than the normal galactic citizen would from deals. The Tinar'ri government is formed from the heads of the largest corporations found on planet, which can shift from year to year. This depends on the profitability of a business, which is reviewed each year and determines who sits on the governmental corporation. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Corporation Home Planet or System: Nex’trodaala Attribute Dice: 13D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2/4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D+2/4D+2 STRENGTH 1D+2/3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Amphibious: Tinar’ri possess small gills located behind their ears that allow them to breath underwater for extended periods of time. Attractiveness: Due to the alluring beauty possessed by the Tinar’ri, they receive a +2D bonus to bargain, command, con, and persuasions skill checks against other humanoid species. This bonus may apply towards other species that find humanoid females attractive, at the GM’s discretion. Story Factors: Male Fascination: Tinar’ri are extremely fascinated by males of other species. Since there are no male Tinar’ri, they are generally very accepting of advances towards them by males of the other species. Asexual: The Tinar’ri are female only in appearance. While they possess the physiology of Human females, Tinar’ri are actually capable of impregnating themselves twice in their live time. Most Tinar’ri prefer to wait until they are at least thirty standard years old before doing this for the first time, though. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 to 1.9 meters tall Lifespan: 90 standard years Category:Species